[-Turn On You-][-COMPLETE!-]
by Lady J1
Summary: [- Complete -][ - This AU story turns out to be a P/C fanfic in my opinion. I've UPDATED. SO PLEASE R/R!!! - ]
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is sort of an A/U because piper and Leo aren't married, but are bf/gf. Phoebe hates Cole but Cole really likes Phoebe. They still have their powers but aren't really attacked by evil. I'm just going to say this now, what I write may not go along with the 'Charmed' rules. I mean c'mon work with me here. Plz r/r I'm new at this thing never really got the hang of it. I don't own anyone so chill. If you have ideas for the story, feel free to email me at xzXJAngelXzx@aol.com. Anyways just read. Hope ya like the story.)  
  
  
  
  
  
It was dark at the manor and it didn't make it look very inviting. Either way it didn't matter because it was home to the charmed ones. Piper now being the oldest since Prue. Phoebe now the middle child, and their newfound sister, well half sister Paige. Everything with them has been fairly okay. It's an average life, three sisters who happen to be witches, very powerful ones that are destined to defeat evil.  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe was just on her way to her room from the bathroom after her routine evening shower, expecting everyone to be asleep. She walked past Piper's room and decided to take a peek. Then she spotted Leo sleeping in he same bed as Piper. She chuckled to herself while shaking her head "Heh, Leo...Piper...Leo...if only Grams knew..." she thought to herself. All of them were lucky enough that grams decided to move out next door so she can stay relaxed. If she found out that Leo and Piper were sleeping in the same bed, then they'd have to say good-bye to having the place to themselves. Either way it didn't really matter to Phoebe, she had her own things to worry about. She went over to Paige's room to check on her too. Sound asleep. Phoebe continued to her own room but then heard the sound of shuffling feet. She turned back but saw nothing, and continued on her way. "Phoebe..." said a deep voice. Startled, Phoebe turned around "Who are y-" she started but then decided to stop herself when she realized who it was. Cole. Everything about him just disgusted her. She couldn't stand him but at the same time something very deep inside her wanted him. "No, I cant let myself surrender to him. Not Cole. No." she thought to herself. "What do you want?" said Phoebe very bitterly. Cole didn't say anything. Just gave her one of his sly smiles. "Ouch, learn to be more polite next time." Said Cole approaching Phoebe. Cole brought her into his embrace but she pushed away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get away from me!" she angrily replied. "But Phoebe -" "But nothing. I don't even see why grams lets you stay here." She said while she stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. "Maybe it's because we're basically apart of the supernatural." Said Cole to himself very sadly. She may make him feel bad at times but that won't stop him from trying to make phoebe his. He walked slowly back to his room and shut the door quietly. Time for a new day.  
  
  
  
  
The Next Morning  
  
  
  
  
It was the next morning and it was time for everyone to get ready for school. Piper was in the kitchen cooking for everyone as usual even though everyone was in too much of a rush to eat. "Morning Everyone! Care for some pancakes? Or waffles?" Piper happily chimed. "Uh, no thanks but it was nice of you to offer." Said Leo giving Piper a kiss while struggling with his tie before Piper helped fix it. "Same goes for the rest of us." Said Paige running around the kitchen trying to finish her homework. "C'mon you guys we have to hurry up for school. We can't be late the first day back to school from vacation. Plus, grams wouldn't like it." Nagged Phoebe. "Yea, yea, yea we've heard you say it for the thousandth time since six in the morning." Said Cole walking into the kitchen all ready to leave. "By the way, good morning." Said Cole as he tried to give Phoebe a kiss but she wasn't having it. "Ugh, whatever." After that, Phoebe left the kitchen to the jeep followed by everyone else. Leo and Piper automatically dove for the front seats as always leaving Cole, Paige, and Phoebe in the back. Cole couldn't keep his eyes off Phoebe and she couldn't keep her eyes from outside her window. He just let out a deep sigh and stared out of his own window. Paige, stuck in the middle, noticed this but quickly dismissed it, concentrating on finishing the last of her homework.   
  
  
  
  
"Okay guys we're here so get your ass out of the car." Said Piper getting out taking her book back with her. The rest of the gang followed suit and immediately took charge through the halls of Middle Valley High. They couldn't risk being late because they knew the teachers wouldn't take it. They finally made it to class and just as they sat down, the bell rung. "Welcome back students, I hope you had a nice vacation. If you would please do me a favor, let out your most agonizing groan possible," the class gave lazy moans and groans not putting effort to what the teacher had asked. "okay then, you will be having a test tomorrow and a three page essay which will be due on Thursday. The test is on socials studies on chapter eight section two and the essay should be about the person who lights up your life. Remember, three pages, write on both sides of the paper, and it must be HANDWRITTEN." The class immediately responded with loud moans, yells, and groans of disapproval. Looked like it's gonna be a looong day.  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed that, please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions on how to make the story better feel free to do so in the review or you can email me. Again the email address is xzXJAngelXzx@aol.com ok well that's what I have to say. Bye ) 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hopefully you know by now that i don't own anyone, and that nothing in this story is real, it's all fake. Even the school name is fake. And i hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the last one. Don't forget to R/R. Lemme know what you think, gimmie some ideas.)  
  
  
  
Phoebe  
  
  
  
I'm in my last class, math, thank God. (A/N: Just so you know, i aint in highschool YET so i don't know how the hell the classes are supposed to be assigned or w/e) I've decided that this was my favorite class becasue Mrs. Sprange said that she's not so interested in giving us math homework as long as we understand the material as of now. It was right there that I loved this class the best and I'm assuming the other kids in my class felt the same too. Oh no...not again. Cole's staring at me again. That's the fifth time in this class alone! I know i'm so fine and everything but damn. He should just take a picture. It lasts longer. Don't you agree?  
  
  
  
Paige  
  
  
  
I checked my watch for the third time. 2:15. In five minutes, I'll be out of this class. History sucks big time and the teacher, Mr. Brown is a complete stiff. No fair, Phoebe and Cole get the good teacher while me, Piper, and Leo have to be stuck with Mr. Doomsday. I read a note from Piper that was written by Leo "I want to just orb out of here! This class is as boring as the elders. ::snoring::" the note read. I just laughed to myself and stuffed the note in my binder. Uh oh, doomsday coming my way...  
  
  
  
Piper  
  
  
  
I saw as doomsday came towards Paige. I held my breath hoping she wouldn't get caught but luckily the teacher passed her. I gave a sigh of relief as the last bell rang. "FINALLY!!" I yelled and I ran out of the class quickly before i could get busted. Paige and Leo eventually caught up with me and we all met up with Phoebe and Cole. "Ugh, I hate this uniform!" I said while I took off my school vest and untucked my yellow school shirt from my green plaided skirt. I then stuffed my vest into my bag. "I know, I wish we could wear whatever we wanted." said Phoebe. Everyone else followed in suit as me in making our uniforms more comfortable. The girls copied me and the guys just loosened their ties and untucked their yellow school shirts from their navy blue slacks. We all decided to go to McDonalds for lunch, even though we had lunch at school, the food tasted like crap today. So we walked to McDonalds since it was only a couple of blocks away as we talked about stupid stuff but it was still cool. "Hey remember when we were playing hide and seek in the dark from boredum and Cole was it and he started going 'ee ee ee ah ah ah ah'." commented Leo. We all started laughing and i noticed Leo wrap his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. We've been together for amost a month and Leo was really being the romantic. It would be nice to see Phoebe and Cole together. I think they'd be cute together. I mean Cole is a tall handsome man and Phoebe is an attractive young lady. They're perfect! Also Paige needs to be hooked up too, then we're completely complete in the group. Then I got this great idea and had to tell Leo. "Um guys, we'll catch up with you soon alright?" I said as I pulled a confused Leo aside. The rest of the gang agreed and continued on their way to Mc donalds. Time to spring my plan on Leo.  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
(A/N: Ok that was the second chapter, forgive me for spelling errors or w/e i don't really care as long as you understand what i'm trying to say. Remember, tell me what you think, give me some ideas. Thanx pplz peace!) 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hey guys this is chapter 3 i appreciate the reviews that you've given me, don't stop reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. enjoy!)  
  
  
  
  
Piper  
  
  
  
  
"Okay Leo we need to talk" i said. "Wait, we're not breaking up are we?" Leo said worriedly. I couldn't help but bust out laughing, then i noticed he didn't like that so i stopped "No, we're not breaking up, i'd be a stupid bimbo to do something that insane." i said to calm Leo down. "oh" he said a little more relived. "Listen, don't you think it'd be a good idea if Phoebe and Cole were together?" I asked a little bit hyper, i got excited about my own idea, what a surprise. "Yea it would, but Phoebe hates him..." replied Leo. "Aaand...that means..." I said trying to give Leo my train of thought. "It means that you want them to hate eachother so Cole doesn't have to obsess anymore?" he said. Leo may be a cutie but he's starting to have more blond moments than you can imagine. "NO! What i'm trying to say is that how about you me and Paige hook them up but not tell Cole so he won't spill the idea!" I said a little bit loud and hurried. Lucky for me, Paige and them weren't close by to hear me. Leo looked me hard for a while and I start getting anxious then he finally spoke "Your right, we may be able to pull this off..." he said. We looked at eachother for a while with mischief twinkling in our eyes. We then took off to catch up with Paige, Cole and Phoebe.  
  
  
  
  
Cole  
  
  
  
  
We were already eating our food and having a fairly good time, well good for me actually because Phoebe didn't bite my head off at all today. As we all were eating and talking about stuff meaning our powers and how we feel about being the way we are, I was going through my thoughts that kept floating in my head. "I've got to make her mine, but how?" i thought. "I'm going to use magic." I thought i thought, but it turned out that i said it out loud. I didn't realize it until i felt Phoebe and Paige staring at me curiously. "Um, Cole, what the hell are you talking about? We're off that subject, we were talking about what would we like to do when we grew up." noted Paige. I felt myself turn redish, the blood rushing to my head. Noticing my embarassment, both of the girls started laughing. All of a sudden, Piper and Leo bust in here like some monster or some sort is chasing them...  
  
  
  
  
Paige  
  
  
  
  
You know, i don't think it's fair that i don't get as much POV's and everyone else, well except for Leo, i mean, i wouldn't expect that. How do i know you ask? Well, I'm a witch, I have my ways. Ahem, well let's continue before i was RUDELY unincluded as a POV person..Piper and Leo, bust into the restaurant, fast food place, whatever like they was being chased, then they looked right at me and came over and pulled me to the side as if i was some sort of rag doll. "Ow, that hurts." I complained while rubbing my arm. "Sorry but this is important, Me and Leo want to hook up phoebe and cole and we wanted to know if you wanted to help us and remember DON'T tell ANYONE EVEN THEM." said Piper a little in a hurry and a little in a stern voice. "Ok sure, it'd be nice to see them together for once at least." I said totally up to the idea, challenge, whatever you'd like to call it. "Ok good now all we need to do is to figure out a way on how they'd fall for eachother, well actually we'd need to get Phoebe to fall for Cole but then Cole and Phoebe would have to...wait actually never mind we need to find a way for them to like eachother." explained Leo, rambling on for a second. "Okay that's good because you know, well actually can we just go home for now because i need to do that essay that our teacher was talking about and, i need alot of time for that." asked Piper. I was about to ask the same thing because, i'm not that great of a student and i needed alot of time to make my work really great. Piper just needs alot of time to write alot of pages. I really don't know why she does that, she overdoes her work but she ends up a great student, i support her. We walked back to Phoebe and Cole who weren't doing anything really, fun and told them that we should go and we all got ready to leave. We walked back to school because that's where we left the jeep. We got in and Leo drove us home.  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Okay that was tha third chapter for you guys, hopefully you enjoyed it, keep reviewing i'm open to your comments/ideas or whatever you feel you must say, i'm going to be updating a little bit quicker than most users probably because...well because i'm online more often and stuff lol. Thanx guys. peace!) 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hey guys, chapter 4 here, sry about tha wait i would've updated like tha same day or w/e but i was studyin for mah stupid test ::i hate school but it ok:: anyways here's chapter 4. don't stop wif da reviews keep 'em comin, im enjoyin what you gotta say.)  
  
  
  
  
Cole (Next Day at school)  
  
  
  
  
Well, we in class now and we have to present that report or essay or whatever for that   
teacher...wait...what's his name again? Oh well who gives a damn? I know i don't. ANYWAYS the   
teacher was talking some crap or whatever, i really didn't pay attention to what he or she or   
whatever was sayin, i was just thinkin of a way that i may have to use magic for Phoebe to like me.   
I know what i'm going to do, since Phoebe most likely think the essay that i wrote is about her, i'ma   
present it but it's not going to be about phoebe, it's going to be about some other girl. The girl i'm   
writing about don't exist but i know it will catch Phoebe's attention for sure. "MR. TURNER!" yelled   
the teacher. "Yes?" i asked being as innocent as i could possibly be, but that wasn't workin for me.   
"Get up here in the front of the class and recite your essay to us since YOU are thinking about   
something that has nothing to do with school obviously." the teacher said. Sometimes these   
teachers get on my damn nerves all up in my business. "Okay" i said through my teeth. I opened   
my folder to get the report but then realized it wasn't there 'Uh Oh.' i thought. 'I'm in deep shit   
here. Oh wait, no i'm not.' i thought as i just waved my hand over my desk and a report appeared.   
No one else saw it though. I took the paper and made my way to the front of the class. I cleared   
my voice and just read whatever was on the paper. "Someone who lights up my life by Me Cole   
Turner obviously. This report is about this girl that i knew for as long as i can remember. She's   
very pretty and very nice. Her name is..." i said as i watched Phoebe from above the paper that i   
had in front of my face. "...as I was saying, her name is Amber. Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice figure,   
everything in a girl that a guy could ask for. She's the most se--" i said before i got cut off by the   
teacher. "Your report obviously isn't what i had asked for, i could tell before even having to hear   
you read the whole thing. Go sit down Mr. Turner." I just gave the teacher a shrug and sat down   
satisfied with myself knowing that phoebe probably jealous by now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok. someone tell me what that was all about. And who the hell is amber?! Probably some stupid   
cheerleader. I'm better lookin than her ANYWAY. Wait. why am i fussin over cole? I have to control   
myself. "Miss Hallivell, if you don't mind would you like to read your report?" asked Mr. Klemmer,   
the english language arts teacher. (A/N: ok most of your subjects in ur school maybe diff from   
mines, so just to let you kno.) "Sure, and it's HalliWELL." I stated making the class laugh a little bit.   
I went to the front of the class and pulled out my paper. " This paper is about this person i know, i   
realized i've been mean to this person in so many ways predictable and that i got to stop. It's   
through this person that i've learned alot of things in my life. You may think how can this person   
inspire you? Well guess what, this person does. You don't know much love i have for this person,   
it's just that i never really knew." I said while reading my paper. I don't know what happened but i   
couldn't continue anymore. "I...I can't do this." i said as i ran out of the room dropping my paper   
rushing to the girl's bathroom.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Teacher  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know what's wrong with Miss Hallivell. I bent down to pick up the report that she dropped   
and flipped to the end of the page. "The person i most admire would have to be Cole, Cole   
Turner..." I read. I must say i'm shocked. I quickly stuffed the paper in my desk and sat down.   
"Can someone please check on Miss Hallivel?" i asked. "It's HalliWELL!" the whole class replied.   
"SORRY!...Miss James can you please check on Phoebe?" I asked. "Sure thing." she said as she left   
to look for Phoebe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't feel so good. Probably Mr. Klemmer read the whole thing to the class. Now my life is REALLY   
RUINED!. I cried. I tried to stop but the tears kept coming. I looked up to see my best and most   
close friend Destiny James. She's a witch too so we can really relate. These are the reasons why   
we're so close. "Okay girl i know something's wrong and I know it has to do with that report you   
wrote so tell me." she said. I was kind of surprised that she knew but then wasn't really surprised,   
we've known eachother since toddlers so we know everything that's going on with the other person.   
"Gee, you know me soo well." i said in a little bit of a sarcastic tone. "I know, and i didn't even need   
to use my own powers too. aint that cool?" said Destiny. I gave a little laugh and so did she.   
"C'mon tell your home girl what's up." she said. I gave a little sigh but wasn't sure if i could tell. I   
told anyway because i knew i could trust Destiny. "That report I did, it was about Cole. I like him, I   
really do, but then i don't and my feelings are starting to become to overwhelming for me, i just   
cant take it." i said pouring my heart and soul into what i had said. Destiny looked at me   
understandingly and gave me a little hug. "I know how that can be, all i can say to you now is to   
just sit back and let your feelings take you where it's supposed to go. It's all for the best, just let   
things take it's course." she said. I think she was right, i just need to let myself be taken on a ride   
controlled by my feelings. It should turn out to be for the best. "Thanks for your advice" i said. "No   
problem, know that as your friend i'm always here for you when you need me. C'mon let's get   
some lunch because I am as hungry as a motherfucker." said Destiny. I couldn't help but laugh and   
soon she joined in too. "Destiny...Destiny...Destiny...You and your Ghetto self." I said while laughin.   
We got up and left for the cafeteria. I felt much better now. Destiny always knows how to turn your   
  
frown upside down. I'm so thankful that i have her as a friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
][--That was the end of Chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Please review. And did i say i hope you enjoyed it? Lol. Bye =)--][ 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Hey guys I have been trying to make the chapter long But I have school and homework and lots of stuff to worry about. Oh wellz please do me the favor of r/r.. thanx)  
  
  
  
  
  
On the way to the cafeteria for lunch Phoebe had made a decision. She didn't know or care about   
the consequences as long as she got a few things off her chest. "Destiny, I've been thinking about   
doing something." said Phoebe. "Okay then, tell me." "I'm thinking about telling Cole how I feel   
about him." said Phoebe. She knew she had to do this otherwise she'd explode. "eh, are you so   
sure about that?" asked Destiny while she kept bumping into a couple of people. "Yes DJ, I'm sure."   
said Phoebe while she stared into Destiny's hazel eyes. Her dark curly hair blew in her face   
because of the other students whizzing by. "Okay, knowing you just called me DJ you must be   
serious, either way, here's your chance, Cole. Two O'clock." said Destiny while moving her curls   
away from her face. By now they both had gotten their lunches and sat down at their regular lunch   
table where Paige, Leo, and Piper were waiting. Phoebe had left the table to make her way to Cole   
while Destiny striked up a conversation with Paige, Piper, and Leo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Destiny do you know what happened to Phoebe today in ELA class?" asked Leo. Everyone   
turned to Destiny expecting an answer. "Yea I know what's wrong but don't worry I've got it taken   
care of, you don't have to worry about it." replied Destiny rather cooly. "Okay thanks, that's all we   
needed to know." said Paige.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd just gotten out of science class when I saw Phoebe heading towards my direction I turned   
around incase she was heading for someone else but it was just her and me in the hallway. "Cole,   
is it okay if I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. Before I could reply, she'd pulled me into an   
empty classroom and locked the door. "What are you doing?" I asked. I hope we don't get busted   
for this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm about to make my move, it's a good time too cause it's not like anyone else is in the hallway   
listening to us...or are there? Who cares? I have to do this now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry the story is so short, I have honestly tried to make it longer but it's school and stuff   
that has me busy and everything with all the tests and crap. I'll try as best i can for the next   
chapter . Either way I hope you like the story. r/r please. thanx. peace!) 


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Here's the next chapter. CHAPTER 6!! Yay for me. Lol. If the format is different, it's because my computer is bsing wif me right now. Well enjoy! r/r!!!)  
  
  
  
  
Cole  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" I asked while leaning against the door, arms crossed against my chest. On the   
outside I seemed like I couldn't give a shit about what the hell she had to say but on the inside I   
was in a way anxious to find out what was to be said next. "Look, I know what you were trying to   
do to me. You were just trying to make me jealous--" she started before I cut her off "What are   
you trying to say? If you don't mind just get to the point because it's not like my whole day   
revolves around you" I snapped. I could tell by the look on her face that Phoebe was in a way hurt.   
She came up to me, the space between us drastically becoming smaller. "For your information,   
what I was trying to say was that I liked you, wait...I don't like you. I want you to be with me. If you   
don't want to roll with this then I understand your decision." said Phoebe. I didn't know she was   
going to be so forward with this. I guess I can forget the idea of using magic on her...I'm going to   
see what's going to happen, let nature take it's course...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh...My...God....I can't believe it...I finally told him how I felt. I sort of did it in a harsh way or   
whatever but at least I did it" I thought to myself while taking in a breath of fresh air. Sooner than I   
had expected, I had reached the table and had found Destiny and everyone else at the table   
actively talking about something. That's new. You never see that happening. I don't think that Piper,   
Leo, or Paige trust Destiny for some reason I don't know why but I know that her and Cole are   
really close, it's through Destiny that I've met Cole. At first I regretted it but now, I don't. "Hey, did   
you tell him yet?" asked Destiny, sliding over to my side of the lunch table. "Yea actually I did. I did   
it in quite an aggressive way but I did it." I said starting to get a little loud but not loud enough for   
every one to hear. Luckily, Leo, Piper, or Paige didn't hear me. For some reason lately I feel I   
cannot trust either one of them but I try to be as friendly as possible knowing that they are my   
family...you know what I mean? I just heard the bell ring. That means I have to go to my next   
class. After that, We go home whoo hoo I'll be waiting for that, it seems like forever that I had to   
wear this uncomfortable uniform.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know what's going on with phoebe but she seems a bit distant from us...I think it has   
something to do with Destiny most definitely but I don't know why I think it has something to do   
with Cole too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe just had to go to class so I decided to go over to Cole, where no one could see him all the   
way in the back of the lunch room where some people were entering, exiting, or just leisurely   
hanging around. "So what happened?" I asked anxiously. "Basically, she pulled me into a class   
room came on to me and said she wanted me. Plain and simple" he replied. "Great! Soon we will   
accomplish our goal and we shall succeed." I said happily. Maybe a little too happily but hey, I'm still   
happy. I noticed Cole was looking at me under his long eyelashes and then I saw flames in his eyes   
before they turned completely black then back to normal...literally this happened. "We sure will" he   
said in a very devious tone of voice. I liked it. Things are progressing very smoothly and the   
bitch...oops...I meant witch won't know anything about it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piper  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why in the world does Phoebe seem so distant towards us? We did nothing that has offended her   
hopefully. "You know what guys? Since obviously you've all noticed phoebe becoming distant   
towards us and sending off these bitchy vibes towards us, I think we should cancel the match maker   
project. We were doing her a favor. A BIG one and she acts so ungrateful. I don't know about you   
but I'm out" said Paige. She seems to be taking this harder than everyone else but me and Leo   
agreed. We'll stop the project but will see what happens and if anything good happens with Cole and   
phoebe. then we'll just diminish that good stuff...you know...turn it into horrible bad feelings.   
Sadness, Hatred....The whole nine yards. That's what she gets.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Paige  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know she likes him...but I've never said anything. just kept it to myself. I'm going to turn her   
world upside down. Make it a living hell. I know what you guys would say. Probably, 'You're just   
taking this overboard, get over it' well guess what. I won't get over it. Not can't but WON'T and I   
won't be stopped. Something must and will be done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Incase you haven't noticed, It seems like Phoebe, Leo, Paige, and Piper have separated and  
took on an "I hate you" vibe towards each other...something whack is going on between Cole and  
Destiny...any ideas? Oh well r/r pllz and hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be more thaz fa sho. Byeeee ::waves:: ) 


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Here we go, this is chapter 7, Sry for tha long wait but i was sooo dayum bissy. Anyways, Here's this chapter, hope u enjoy it and r/r!~)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, My class is over, time ta go home. I headed for my locker and spotted Cole and walked up   
to him "I've thought about it...for a while....I'd like to go with you" I heard him say. I can feel a   
smile growing on my face heheh. Before I knew it i could feel his lips on mine and that was a   
greater feeling for me. I had to break the kiss and keep it short because I wanted to get myself out   
of school. "Hey, wait for me okay because I have to get my books." I told him. He nodded and I   
went to get my stuff. I put my books in my backpack, then set it down so I could close my locker   
and untuck my shirt. I took off my vest and placed it in my backpack with my other books, swung   
the bag over my back and went towards Cole. "Time to go." said Cole. He took my hand in his and   
we walked out of school on our way home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn, it's boring here at home, no one's here and I own this big ol place to myself. I decided to   
take a walk around the block that type of thing. It feels good to know that my plan is working. All   
we have to do is just sway phoebe into the dark side, just steal her powers, kill her and kill cole   
after i steal his powers and i will be so powerful that i will be that new source...finally...a lady is   
about to come in charge...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piper  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So much drama here...all because of Phoebe and Cole...I think everything is just moving soo   
fast...everyone here is at the point of packing up phoebe and cole's stuff and leaving it in the   
street...I don't really want to do this but, everyone else is...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm going through soo much internally. It's like two parts of me are at war. One side of me is   
fighting for the good and the other is fighting for the evil. These feelings are soo strong it feels like   
my insides are tearing apart. I just cant take it. I try to remove that from my mind and focus on   
Phoebe. "Huh? Did you say anything?" I asked, suddenly removed from my thoughts. "Um, no not   
really." she replied. "Oh, ok. Hey isn't that our stuff on your porch?" I asked as we both rushed   
over to the pile of stuff. "Dear Cole and Phoebe, We didn't want to do this but we felt we had to. We   
know what you guys are up to. We can't live with anyone of potential evil." the letter read. I   
personally wasn't surprised about this, the seer must have done something. Destiny is always up to   
her little tricks, oh well I'm just rolling with the flow. "Ugh, how can they do this?! This is one of the   
reasons why I don't trust them, and they only use me for the power of three. Ugh, whatever, screw   
the power of three." said Phoebe angrily. "C'mon lets take this stuff, you can stay at my place." I   
offered. "You have your own place?" she asked interested. "Yea, I do, it's not like you see me   
stayin at the manor very often, i only stay there when i feel like doing something different." I   
replied simply. "Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe (Around Midnight at Cole's Place)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Just so you know, Destiny started this conversation.)  
  
"How can they betray you like that?!" "I don't know, they just did." "I told you so, this is why Cole   
and I rather stay on the dark side, we are all like brother and sister and we don't do that to   
eachother," "You're lucky." "hey, why don't you join to our side? we'll treat you like family." "I don't   
really know, what about my sisters?" "Weren't these the sisters that betrayed you?" "Your   
right,...I'm crossing over."   
  
  
  
I'd woken up suddenly all sweaty and out of breath. That was a freaky dream I had. It seemed soo   
real. Like I was really crossing over. You don't know how much I want to cross over, If only that   
dream had been real. I think my dream really was true and I had returned and it seemed like it   
was all a dream. I looked to my left and noticed Cole sleeping. He looks soo adorable when he's   
asleep. Knowing he's here by me makes me feel safe. I laid back down and returned to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It seems like I can't get any sleep because Piper keeps tossing back and forth. "Piper wake up." I   
said while kind of pushing her a bit. "I'm sorry, I just can't get to sleep. It's just that Phoe--" said   
Piper before I cut her off "Look, I know that this was a hard decision for you and everything but   
don't worry about it. I'm here for you and we all know that what we did was for the best." I said   
assuringly. "Thanks for the support Leo, I appreciate it." said Piper while she was giving me one of   
her warm smiles. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead and went back to sleep. So did   
she.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My message has been sent, she has recieved it and she knows that It is real. Expect her to come   
to our side sooner than you expect." I said to no one in particular. I could hear everyone in the   
underworld murmur with approval. I gave a bright smile because I know that my plan is going to be   
successfull and I will be the first female source..the first african american one too. I mean, you   
don't see too many african american demons and stuff like that often. Now do you?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: End Chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it and i hope it was long enough for you guys, if it isn't then just know that i'm trying. This story might end in about 3 more chapters so this is why the chapters are going to be longer. Please r/r. THANKS I WUV YOUUU) 


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Hey Guys, this is my last chapter. The Finale, all that good stuff. Hey guys, is it me or did ya'll notice that some of the scenes in this story were that of the show...cuz i was watchin it last nite and i'm like, "hey, i put that in my story.." i didn't even know i did that lol. I wasn't even reading the show or anything i just thought it up and stuff..wow, my psychic ability is freaky lol. Well I hope you enjoy this and thank you for the reviews please review review review! Well. Here's tha last chapter. Enjoy.)  
  
  
  
  
Scene: Its the next day but it's the evening, like around 7 or 8.  
  
  
Cole and Phoebe and Destiny were just walking around the neighborhood and everything, hanging   
  
out, all that good stuff. Phoebe had already crossed over earlier in the day, and had took on a new   
  
appearance (A/N: Ya'll remember when Phoebe was evil? and tha way she looked? Itz kinda like   
  
that). Not only has Phoebe looked different but she acted different too. Destiny looked happy about   
  
it on the inside...Cole looked half happy. That was the evil side being happy though but this side   
  
was too strong for the good right now.  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe: I think this is soo cool, I look better I feel better, even my powers are better.  
  
Destiny: You are soo right, all thanks to me. *(Laughing)*  
  
Phoebe: *(Laughing along also)* Yea, thank you soo much Dee.  
  
Cole: I'm tired of walking around doing nothing how come we can't do anything else?  
  
Destiny: How about a movie? I haven't seen one of those for centuries.  
  
Phoebe: Sure, let's go.  
  
  
  
  
They had already picked a movie and entered into the dark, quiet theater. Not many people were   
  
in the theater though so that meant alot of seats were open. The three headed for the back of the   
  
theater, all the way up the slope they had to climb to reach to the end. They had all gotten seated  
  
with Cole in the end, near the wall, Phoebe in the middle, and Destiny in Phoebe's right. The movie   
  
had started and already Destiny had fallen asleep.  
  
  
  
  
Cole: *(Looking over at Destiny)* Damn, I didn't know she could pass out that quick.  
  
Phoebe: *(Laughing)* You're right, I didn't know either.  
  
Cole: But then again, It's a good thing, It gives us some time together.  
  
Phoebe: That's right. Come on over here.   
  
((She and Cole lean in for a short but fairly passionate kiss. Phoebe then breaks the kiss.))  
  
Phoebe: Hey, how about we ditch Destiny, no offense, and go somewhere else?  
  
Cole: Sure. The movie was getting boring anyways.  
  
  
  
  
They both left the whole theater completely walking hand in hand. They headed for the park that   
  
wasn't full of people as it usually would be like. Cole looked around the park and headed for the   
  
swings. It was an okay area, not too new, not too old but just right. Phoebe quickly followed and   
  
gave Cole a confusing look as if to say 'what are you doing?'.  
  
  
  
  
~*At the Swings*~  
  
  
  
  
Cole: *(Motioning to the swings)* Wanna swing?  
  
Phoebe: Sure why not?.  
  
((Cole sits in the swing while pulling Phoebe into his lap. Cole starts moving the swing with his foot so they both rock gently.))  
  
Cole: You know I really liked you for the longest time right?  
  
Phoebe:*(Resting her head on Cole's chest)* Yea, I hated it at first but I couldn't help but begin to love it. I really like you too.  
  
Cole: *(sighs)* Mhmm...That's nice to know. Let's go, it seems to be getting a little late. And I'm getting a bit sleepy.  
  
Phoebe: You wimp, it's only what? like 9 o'clock? And you want to leave? You sure are something.  
  
Cole: *(laughing)* Hey baby I can't help it if I like to get my beauty sleep. I needs to be lookin like I actually slept in a while. I don't know about you though.  
  
Phoebe: *(pouting)* That wasn't nice. Anyways I'm tired and sleepy too. I'd actually like to get MY beauty sleep TOO.  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe then got off of Cole's lap and begun to readjust her clothes by smoothing out her dark blue   
  
jean skirt a little past her knees and tugging a little on her black long sleeved shirt with glittery   
  
stars on it. She looked at her adidas women's supermodified shoes to see if there was anything   
  
different with them. Just then a tall shadow hovered over Phoebe. She looked up to see Cole   
  
staring down at her.  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Cole: I didn't know you were soo materialistic.  
  
Phoebe: Am Not! *(laughing)* Anyways, let's go.  
  
((Just as they were walking off, Destiny appears out of nowhere in front of them looking real tired  
and a bit aggravated that Cole and Phoebe and ditched her at the movie theaters.))  
  
Destiny: You didnt need to do that, you could've just woken me up.  
  
((Everyone but Destiny starts laughing but then quickly recover))  
  
Cole: I'm sorry but...well we just wanted to ditch yo ass.  
  
Destiny: *(sarcasm)* Hahaha, Very funni. Let's walk.  
  
((Suddenly Piper, Paige, and Leo appear from across the street doing their own thing.))  
  
Phoebe: Isn't that Piper and them?  
  
Cole: Yea, it is them.  
  
Destiny: What are they doing here?  
  
Phoebe: *(Yelling out to Piper, Paige, and Leo)* CAN'T YOU FIND ANYTHING BETTER THAN FOLLOWING ME?  
  
Piper: *(Yelling Back)* SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP PHOEBE WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW. GRAMS DIED THIS MORNING.  
  
Phoebe: *(Walks up to them with Cole and Destiny right behind her)* She did?  
  
Paige: Yea, she did , but why would you care? You're too busy raping Cole.   
  
((Destiny and Leo start crackin up but not loud enough for everyone else to hear))  
  
Cole: Excuse you, nothing happened and either way, it aint none of your business.  
  
Phoebe: Ugh, I'm soo tired with you talking about me! *(slaps Paige)*  
  
  
  
  
Soon a fist fight had broken out between Paige and Phoebe and then everyone else got involved.  
  
Little did anyone know that there was some shadowy figure lurking around the group. Phoebe and  
  
Paige were throwing some punches then all of a sudden there was a loud crack, then silence.   
  
Phoebe felt an agonizing pain quickly grow around her stomach. Phoebe looked down to find her   
  
shirt wet with blood. The only thing was that the blood was not hers.  
  
  
  
  
Piper: W-w-what happened?  
  
Cole: I dunno...oh my god...Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: The blood...it's not mine  
  
Leo: Then who's is it?!  
  
(Everyone looks to Paige on the ground, red from the blood looking pale.) (A/N: actually, how can  
that happen when Paige looks real pale anyways? Oh well.)  
  
Piper: Paige! *(she rushes to Paige's side while Phoebe stands there in shock)*  
  
Paige: *(in pain)* Who did this to me?  
  
((Everyone looks around to discover that Destiny isn't there. Destiny appears from the shadows and starts in a shooting rampage, while everyone else is ducking for cover. Destiny stops and walks over to Phoebe and Cole who were shot. A blue mist rises from their bullet wound and enters the magical jar that Destiny used to trap the powers. She then disappears, leaving Leo, and Piper to fend for themselves.))  
  
  
  
  
Piper: *(in a panic)* Oh my God Leo what do we do?!   
  
Leo: *(tries to heal Paige)* I don't know!  
  
Piper: *(crying now)* Heal them!!  
  
Leo: I can't save them all!! *(then moves on to Cole to try to save him)* Cole's okay, he's just unconcious  
  
Piper: Why did you save Cole after all he did to us?! What about Paige and Phoebe?!  
  
Leo: I'm trying!! *(tries to heal Phoebe now)* I....can't....save...her.  
  
Piper: No! You Save Them!!  
  
Leo: *(becomes quiet)* I'm sorry Piper, I tried...we...we lost Paige and Phoebe.  
  
((Cole becomes conscious and looks at Paige and Phoebe's corpse but becomes pale when he sees phoebe. He walks to Piper who moves over to Leo who hugs her while she cries on Leo's jacket.))  
  
  
  
  
Cole: *(quietly to himself while kneeling next to Phoebe holding her now cold hand)* Why...Why did this have to happen? *(a small tear rolls down his cheek and falls on Phoebe's cheek then rolls to the floor)*  
  
  
  
  
Piper, Leo, and Cole then sat next to the corpses mourning the death of Paige and Phoebe. If they  
  
had only known the fate of what was to happen, then maybe they would've done something to   
  
prevent this outcome. It was all too late now because Paige and Phoebe were no longer with them  
  
but were with the bright stars above. Anger coursed through Cole's veins. How could he let this  
  
happen? Leo, and Piper, especially Piper wouldn't forgive or trust Cole or Destiny ever. Not   
  
knowing what else to do, Cole, Piper, and Leo sat by Paige and Phoebe for the rest of the night.  
  
Nothing will ever be the same again.  
  
  
  
  
*THE END*  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Hey guys I hope i wrote this chapter well and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you guys think. I really want some reviews if you don't mind. My debut story has now ended and I want to thank the people that reviewed and said they liked the story. I'ma see if i'ma write a new story or w/e. Check ya'll lataz) 


	9. Epilogue

*EPILOGUE*  
  
  
7 Years Later  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piper and Leo still haven't forgiven Cole or Destiny and aren't on speaking terms with Cole.   
  
Although, Piper and Leo have gotten married and are expecting their first child. They've decided   
  
that if in the future they have atleast two girls, they will name them Phoebe and Paige in   
  
rememberance of the original owners of those names.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole had moved away and was never heard from since, he occasionally sent letters to Piper and   
  
Leo but they never responded to him. So eventually the letters stopped. He is seeing somebody but  
  
the relationship doesn't seem to be working out very well because of the fact that he is still   
  
grieving over Phoebe. Things aren't going very well in his life and it seems he is going downhill in   
  
life.  
  
  
  
  
  
As for Destiny, she was named the new Source and ruled over evil for years now. She isn't a very  
  
popular Source but her followers have no choice but to obey her for if they don't, they'll lose their  
  
lives. Destiny has occasionally attacked Piper and Leo and they are basically at War, a very graphic   
  
war.   
  
  
  
  
The fight between good and evil haven't ended yet and Piper and Leo are fighting hard and strong   
  
Against the forces of evil. Destiny thinks she'll win everything but that's what she thinks.  
  
  
  
  
*END EPILOGUE* 


	10. Just A Few Quick Words To You All

JUST SOME QUICK WORDS TO YOU GUYS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey Everyone, I just wanted to thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I especially want to  
  
thank everyone that left kind reviews because that really made me not be lazy to update   
  
chapters.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyways, I'm thinking about working on a new story but seriously I'm stumped on what I should   
  
write about. Oh Well. If you got any ideas or whatever you can leave some reviews or email me.  
  
If ya don't know my email then you can check back on the first chapter, I left my email address  
  
there. Ok Those were just quick words that I wanted to say. Thank you Guys for listening.  
  
See Ya Around  
  
Hopefully I get an idea on what I could write about.  
  
Peace~!~Lady~J 


End file.
